


A Small Cottage Near the Sea

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim found a beach to walk on with Spock. Together, they find something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Cottage Near the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Someone might highly disapprove of this, so I'm going to apologize in advance. Sorry, plaidshirtjimkirk, I'm simply hopeless when it comes to this particular headcanon! :P 
> 
> Many thanks to  OrmondSacker for beta-reading this for me. I owe you one!

_She was perfect_ , Jim thought.

Her tiny eyes were scrunched up and closed. Her small mouth was a delicate green petal in the snow-like paleness of her face. Her eyebrows were long and dark and her eyelashes were fluttering like butterfly wings. Jim had never seen anything as beautiful as their baby.

Her small head was already covered with short black hair; a rare thing in one so young. Her ears were pointing their tiny tips inward, and Jim could’ve sworn he saw them twitch when he whispered her name.

“T’Lia…”

Her hands were balled into fists, and she brought one up to scratch her nose. She kicked the air once, then her little lips parted and she yawned as she woke with the abruptness of all small children.

“T’Lia…”

Her eyelids flickered and then she slowly, slowly opened her eyes… big, beautiful hazel eyes – a mirror image of his own – staring up at Jim with curiosity and wonder. He reached out a trembling hand and ever-so-gently stroked her porcelain cheek.

He felt Spock's mind softly touching his. Then Spock’s body was pressed against him, arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and Spock’s mouth was leaving trails of tender kisses along his neck.

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. “This is perfect.”

“Indeed,” Spock whispered back.

Jim leaned over the baby’s bed and carefully lifted her small body into his arms, cradling her, humming and gently rocking her back to sleep. For one so young and fragile she looked so strong… Jim felt his chest swell with pride at the thought. She had a lot to learn, but she was strong and he would always be there to make sure she never needed to test that strength.

 _I’m yours, T’Lia_.

She was the most beautiful being in the universe. Jim knew now, with a clarity he had never experienced before, that his world had shifted into something more the moment she had entered it. The haze of happiness he had felt before her birth turned into a solid certainty, a promise of ever-lasting joy. No one could take it away from him; no one could offer him more. He felt complete in a way he’d never known before. He had found a house on that beloved beach – no, he had built it. _They_ had built it. With Spock, he had built a small cottage on their beach. A small cottage near their sea…

Then she smiled at him, and planet Earth stopped spinning. He heard Spock’s breath catch in his throat. Tears stung Jim’s eyes. T’Lia was smiling at them. Overwhelmed, they smiled back at her and in the peaceful silence of the room, only her little hums of comfort could be heard.

She yawned again. Jim placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

She was small and pale and beautiful. She was their daughter. And she was perfect.


End file.
